Peeping Draco
by yellowbunnies
Summary: Harry acts, Draco watches. Slash HD. Slightly sexual, but not to bad.


**Title: Peeping Draco**

Author: yellowbunnies

Date Written: August 1st, 2005

Rating: R just to be on the safe side

Summary: Harry acts, Draco watches. Smut, Slash H/D.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author Notes: Hi Y'all! I'm an avid-fanfiction reader but I've never written anything before. So I'm a virgin, be gentle. Although, I suppose its okay if you flame. I really would just like you to _review_, regardless of the content of your review. Love you all!

Draco knew it was wrong.

He sat, perched in an empty broom closet, hovering. The wonderful expanse of the empty Great Hall stood before him. He waited.

He heard the door slam. A boy was laughing. He knew that laugh.

Harry ran down to the staff table, pulling along a boy Draco briefly acknowledged as being a younger Gryffindor of incredible sex appeal.

Harry shoved this young Gryffindor right up against the staff table.

"Oh, Harry" The boy said as Harry began systematically devouring his neck. He licked up and down the clean expanse, hovered over the Adam's Apple and then sucked on it. Draco felt his breath leave him.

"Harry, don't tease. Please." With this gentle purr Harry unbuckled the boy's pants, still in no apparent hurry.

"Harrry!" He whined. Draco wanted to smack him. This was the best part, all the others had thought so. He thought so. The way Harry's subtle caresses brought you right to the edge, then brought you back down again. It was marvelous.

But Harry seemed to have no trouble to complying with this boy, and pulled the little Gryffin-git's (or so Draco had dubbed him) pants down. Draco began unbuckling his pants too. When Harry reached down into the other boy's boxers, Draco reached into his own.

"Harry, yes, Harry! God, fuck yes!" The boy moaned. Harry seemed encouraged by this. He sped up.

Draco began pumping on his shaft with vigor. Just the way Harry was doing it. If he closed his eyes, he could almost see him, those wonderful green eyes pulling him into an orgasmic trance. Draco sighed.

The younger Gryffindor clearly wasn't going to last much longer. He was biting Harry's shoulder to keep the moan from escaping. Harry doubled-up on his efforts, pumping so fast that his fist became blurred.

Draco was on the floor, his head at an angle where he could still see Harry. His fist was blurring as well, and he felt his breath coming in short, sharp gasp.

"Oh fuck! YES HARRY!"

Draco came, biting his lip until it bled to keep the yell of ecstasy inside. The little Gryffindor was panting, his eyes unfocused, clearly still deeply in the post-orgasmic haze. Harry wiped his hand on back of his jeans.

"Well, I think that's all we have time for today. I've got Herbology soon."

The Gryffindor boy nodded. He buttoned up his pants. He was clearly avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I'm not the first one, am I?" He asked softly. The question was barely audible. It floated in the air, hovering, waiting to be taken in and answered.

"What d'ya mean?" Harry asked, trying to look unaffected. He leaned against the table and gave the boy a devastating smile. He looked flustered. Draco smiled.

"Well, I mean, there are other people aren't there? Other people you bring in here? I heard my friends talking, saying that Harry Potter is always bringing boys into the Great Hall. They say its so predictable someone could almost make it a spectator sport."

"Please, no ones that's perverted. Except maybe the Slytherins." Harry said a smile still on his face, clearly amused. Draco smiled and thought

_Us Slytherins, perverted and depraved we are. If only Harry knew. _

Not one to avoid a question, he answered "No, you're not the first one".

The boy looked crest-fallen and said "Oh. Okay. My names Aiden, in case you didn't know."

Harry smiled. "I knew" he said wisely. The boy just nodded and left.

Harry sat on the staff table longer than he usually did. He was quiet, staring at the floor. Unmoving. His face was empty of emotion. Eventually he stood up with a sigh, and walked towards the door. He slammed it, just like he always did, and it echoed, just like it always did.

A few minutes later, after he made sure he looked presentable, Draco rose from out of the closet, looking as dignified as possible (after all, it was very difficult to arise looking dignified after jacking off next to a mop).

He walked over to the spot where Harry had sat, not to long ago. He leaned against it, his face expressionless. After a long amount of time, Draco sighed and jumped off the staff table. He left the Great Hall.

Draco knew it was wrong. That didn't stop him from always coming back.

_Fin_


End file.
